


A Quiet Celebration

by Writing_rogue



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: Being on the run Steve and you don't get much time to relax but you make the time just this once after all it's not every day you get to have a 100th birthday.





	A Quiet Celebration

“Hey, old man you ready to go?” you tease leaning over the back of the faded floral print couch to whisper in your boyfriend's ear. He shakes his head but gets up off the couch anyway. You had insisted he let you take him out tonight even though you were all still on the run from several world governments. Steve needed a night out, to decompress, to let someone else hold the world on their shoulders and what better night to do that than his birthday.

“You sure you want to go out with an old guy like me? I mean someone as pretty as you should probably be hanging out with people their own age.” Steve quipped back. 

“Maybe but then again I can’t help but want to hang out with you. There’s just a certain je ne sais quoi about you Steve that draws me in,” you say taking his hand and heading out the door to the car. 

“You going to tell me where we are going to now or is it still a surprise?” Steve asks as he opens the driver's side door.

“Nope,” you say sliding into the seat, chuckling as he shut your door and finally got in the other side of the car letting out a heavy sigh. You pulled out of the parking lot and drove out of the city listening to the soft music coming from the radio, soon enough you pulled off the highway onto a dirt and gravel road through the deep green trees. You pulled off and parked near the end of the road opening your door to get out of the car. “Come on we walk from here.” You popped the trunk and grabbed your navy backpack and a small duffle bag before closing it and locking the car.

“How far is this place from here?” Steve says coming up beside you and taking the duffle bag from your left hand. 

“Not too far about a half mile down that way,” you say pointing to the little-known trail you had found a couple of weeks ago when you needed some time away from the other. “Trust me, Steve, it will be worth it when we get there.” By the time you and Steve had gotten to the end of the path, the Sun was just beginning to set as hovered barely touching the horizon. A warm breeze buffeted the grass of the raised clearing that the path let out too and the rays of the setting sun reflected off the lake bellow bathing the world in golden light. You gently took the bag out of Steves' hands as he admired the view and spread the large flannel blanket that you had stuffed inside.

“It’s beautiful here.” Steve finally spoke as you finished smoothing the blanket down. You simply hummed in agreement as you started to pull containers off food out of the duffle bag you brought. The food was nothing special just some lunch meats, cheeses, rolls and some cherries and strawberries but it felt right for your a picnic. Steve came over and sat down on the other side of the blanket “You even brought food, How long have you been planning this?”

“A while now I just thought you could use some time to relax.” you look up catching Steve staring at you with a soft smile causing you to smile back. He leaned in giving you a quick peck before digging into the food you're brought, and you followed suit. It didn’t take long to finish the food and put it away as you sat and watched the sunset. You soon found yourself leaning on Steve's shoulder as you snuggled into his side.

“Thank you.” Steve says softly, “It means a lot to me that you would do this.” You look up at him smiling pulling your bottom lip between your teeth.

“I still have a couple of surprises for you Steve just hold on a sec.” Moving away from him you pull your backpack to you and bring out a small baby blue box; You hand Steve the box saying “Happy Birthday Steve” you watch as he opens the back and busts out laughing as he sees the cupcake with the red 100 in the frosting.

“God, I love you.” He says looking at you his blue eyes shining.

“I love you too Steve” You say kissing him lightly before snuggling back into his side and sharing his birthday cupcake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this cute little birthday fic, please tell me in the comments!


End file.
